tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Endgame
Log Title: Endgame Characters: Capt Zero, Lt Bludd Location: Springfield, IL, (SG) Date: 8 August 2013 TP: Shattered Glass Summary: Capt Zero takes Lt Bludd to Springfield to be reunited with his family at last. ''As logged by '' Lt Bludd Burpleson Air Force Base Burpleson Air Force Base is located in a desert region of the United States of America. It serves as the main control center for the country's Global Orbital Defense Satellites, via an advanced signal relay transmitter. The base's commander is a battle-hungry, commie-hating, cigar-chomping General in need of a psychiatric appointment. Lt Bludd sits on his ratty bunk, his back against the wall, his head bowed. His greasy black hair hangs down in front of his face, obscuring it. Capt Zero shows up in front of Bludd's cell, looking chipper. He hasn't been around in months, letting Bludd languish alone. Lt Bludd barely moves his head to view the set of boots standing outside his cell door. People come and people go, and if they're not bringing truly awful food they're bringing truly awful abuse. He waits to see which it is this time. Capt Zero's boots are shiny, his uniform neat and pressed, and his face and head immaculately clean-shaven. "Bludd!" he calls into the cell, sounding chipper. Lt Bludd recognises that voice. His head comes up and he gazes over to the door, scowling. "Whaddyou want?" Capt Zero says, "Good news, Bludd! It's time for you to receive your award!" He motions his Redshirts to open the barred door. Bludd's expression doesn't change. He gets up from the bunk very slowly, still watching Zero carefully. Capt Zero says, "My goodness! You look terrible!" "No shit," Bludd says, his voice flat. He hasn't actually spoken to anybody, outside the verbal abuse hurled by his physical abusers. The opportunity to have a conversation, however dismal, gives him some fight. "What've y'got in store fer me this time?" he asks, his brown eyes flashing. "Some quality time on The Rack?" Capt Zero smiles wickedly. "No! Of course not!" Lt Bludd drawls, "Supposin' you tell me, then, eh? End all this suspense." Capt Zero looks at one of the Redshirts. "Bring him fresh clothes." The Redshirts are quick to respond -- obviously this was part of the plan. A new set of civilian clothes, clean and pressed, are presented to Bludd. "Would you like a shower? You do smell a bit ripe." "What, we're goin' t'dinner?" Bludd stares at the clothes, then the redshirt, then at Zero. He glowers at the man. "This is about the info I gave you. I sold --" He chokes a moment, then continues. "I sold Cobra out in exchange for my family's freedom." His voice is flat again, his earlier spunk short-lived. Capt Zero smiles. "Yes! You did! And now you get your reward -- I'm going to bring you to them! They've already been released, and are waiting for you! Hurry hurry... they've been waiting an awfully long time." Capt Zero seems as gleeful as you've ever seen him, even when he was ordering imaginative physical and psychological tortures. Lt Bludd stares at Zero, pondering the truth of the man's statements. He looks at the clothes held by the redshirt. He's eager to see his family again -- if indeed they're still alive and waiting for him as Zero says -- but after a moment of consideration he realises presenting himself in this condition will send Katherine into apoplexy. "Gimme a chance to clean up," he says emotionlessly. Capt Zero nods. "Redshirts... give the man access to a shower, a razor, and whatever assorted toiletries he needs. I'll wait." He steps aside, and Bludd gets a chance to clean himself up and perhaps feel human again for the first time in months. The Redshirts even give him a modicum of semi-privacy while he gets ready - keeping enough of an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything, but not making a spectacle of him for a change. Lt Bludd takes advantage of the offer to at least partly re-humanise -- there's only so much a shower and clean clothes can do for a man who's been tortured for months on end. Clean-shaven, showered, and dressed, he's regained at least a little of his former strength. He stares Zero down. "Let's go." Capt Zero smiles, a strange and somewhat predatory expression on his hard, sharp face. "Excellent! Come with me!" He leads Bludd out of the prison, flanked by armed Redshirt guards. Bludd follows behind Zero, staring daggers into his back the entire time. Capt Zero acts supremely unconcerned about Bludd, as if the very idea Bludd could hurt him is beyond his wildest dreams. The Redshirts, however, are much more alert. "Where exactly are we goin'?" Bludd asks. Capt Zero says, "To your family! They've been released. They're home. I'm bringing you to join them." "I'm hopin' they're still in one piece," Bludd growls. "You better hope they are too." Capt Zero smiles. "You have my word that they are in perfect health. Instead of a military transport, Zero leads Bludd to an ordinary-looking (although possibly armored) car. Lt Bludd lets himself be escorted into the car. "Yer word ain't worth a lot to me," he says. The car doors are opened by the Redshirts. Capt Zero says, "Oh, I think you'll be surprised." He smiles creepily, waiting for Bludd to get in the car first. The Redshirt nearest Bludd warns politely, "Watch your head." Lt Bludd pauses a moment before getting into the car to level a sarcastic glare at the redshirt who's so concerned with the condition of his head. "Thanks ever so. So good t'know y'don't want me t'get /hurt/ or anything." He draws a fingertip over the scar on his cheek, left by a particularly nasty torture session. Capt Zero smiles and gets into the car, alone with Bludd. He puts his seat belt on, and asks Bludd to do the same. Lt Bludd turns the glare on Zero, but complies, fidgeting slightly as the belt rubs against a sore spot underneath his shirt. Capt Zero nods, and puts the car into gear. "It'll be a bit of a drive, so I suggest you get comfortable. Any preferences on the radio?" Capt Zero starts driving along the lonely desert road that leads to the remote airbase. Lt Bludd sits back and closes his eyes. "Something classical," he says. Classical music fills the car, as it glides smoothly down the highway. Exhaustion and poor diet kicks in, and before long, Bludd slides back into unconsciousness... Hours later, the car pulls up onto a hill overlooking a city. Lt Bludd awakens slowly as the car comes to a stop. As soon as he realises where he is, he sits up with a jerk, wincing as he aggrivates his injuries. Capt Zero says, "Carefullll..." He unbuckles his safety belt, and gets out of the car. He goes around to open Bludd's. "I thought I'd give you a good view," he says cryptically. "What the... where've you brought me?" Bludd climbs out of the car, taking in his surroundings. Capt Zero says, "Oh -- I suppose it has been a while. It's Springfield! Your former home!" He smiles broadly. "I must say -- even with your intelligence, it took us a while to find your little friends." Springfield looks quiet and untouched... just a quiet night. Not many of the lights are on... it seems most of the families of Springfield are already in bed. Bludd looks out over the town. "So why're we up here?" he asks. "You said you were takin' me home t'meet the family..." Capt Zero says, "It took our agents months to even find a trace of Cobra..." Capt Zero just keeps lecturing... Capt Zero says, "It's not like you guys just hung up a big green Cobra flag with 'Don't Tread on Me' on it..." He smiles, finally turning to focus his attention on Bludd. Lt Bludd listens to the lecture for all of ten seconds before losing his temper. "Look, you said you'd take me to me family!" he cries. "I don't care how long it took you t'find anybody! Let's get on with it!" Capt Zero's smile tightens. "I've waited a long time for this. You're ruining my fun." His smile twists into a frown. "Very well. I'll show you your family... you may remember your former home." Zero touches a small radio on his shoulder. "He's ready." "Your fun...?" Bludd murmurs. He turns to look out over the town again, his blood running cold. A light appears... like a spotlight, but from the sky. An impossibly long, slowly focusing spotlight. It focuses on a small house on the side of the town closest to the hill - one of the few houses lit like someone is awake and home. Capt Zero says, "There! There is your family!" He points to the house lit by the "spotlight." Lt Bludd looks up at the light, then down at the house. "What're you playing at?" he demands of Zero. Capt Zero says, "Do you recognize it from before? It took us a while to find it." The "spotlight" gets brighter, and more focused. The house is now clearly lit -- it's the one Father Cobra brought presents to while dressed as Santa, so long ago. Lt Bludd glares. "I know which house is mine, even from up here," he says. "I've 'ad done with yer nonsense," he declares, and moves to descend the hill toward the town. Capt Zero says, "I told you I'd let you see them, but I don't recommend you getting any closer..." He calls down from the hill. "You see, Cobra has hidden itself a little too well. It's become impossible to tell who in town is a traitor, and who is an innocent neighbor... so, I'm afraid, the entire town must go..." The light intensifies, and grows brighter -- the beam widens, and starts to become too bright to look at. Lt Bludd half-runs, half slides down the hillside toward the house that's lit up by the spotlight. "What in the name of --" The GODS fires down with all its power, and the city begins to crumble and burn - incinerated, starting at Bludd's house, and expanding through the city, turning blocks into ash as the beam moves towards the center of town. Capt Zero draws his sidearm. "And now, Lieutenant, I'll allow you to join them at last..." As quickly as it powered up, the beam starts to fade, leaving a bright line burned in the retinas of any who saw it. However, the roads leading into and out of the town are dark, and from within the rubble, there's is neither light nor sound. Bludd's eyes widen as the beam burns the safehouse where he lived with his family. A ragged, anguished scream tears itself from his throat as he stares, rooted to the spot, at the pile of ash that was once a home. A slight smile touches the edges of Zero's mouth once more. Oh, does he love this work. He begins to walk down the hill towards Bludd. "You did this, Bludd. Your intelligence allowed this. I didn't want you to miss seeing the results of your betrayal!" After a few moments, Zero's voice begins to register in Bludd's mind. He turns to face him. "I gave you what you asked for!" he shrieks. "You didn't -- how could you burn up a whole fucking /town/?" Capt Zero smiles. "Well, it was infected with Cobra! You told me that. It had to be done. It's a shame your family had to be there when we did it, but that is life, it's it?" He gives Bludd a mocking laugh. Capt Zero stops to stand over Bludd, looking down at him with a triumphant smile as he holds his gun ready to end Bludd's life when and if the enjoyment ever ends. "You fucking /monster/!" Bludd charges back up the hill toward Zero, his face a twisted mask of rage. Capt Zero looks surprised at the charge. Apparently he expected Bludd to break down completely, not launch an attack of rage. Bludd crests the top of the hill, lunging for Zero's throat. Capt Zero's ice-blue eyes widen, and he takes a half-step back, starting to raise his pistol.... >> Lt Bludd succeeds with his generic combat roll on Capt Zero. << Capt Zero urks as his throat is grabbed, throwing him off balance. Caught by surprise, Zero grapples at Bludd's arms with his hands, including the one with the pistol, instead of a more useful reaction like hitting or shooting his opponent. GAME: Capt Zero PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Capt Zero grapples with the Lieutenant, surprised at his rage-fuelled strength. Bludd tries to wrest one hand free and break Zero's smug little face with his fist. Capt Zero says, "You... erk..." >> Lt Bludd strikes Capt Zero with Punch. << Capt Zero ughs as Bludd holds him with one hand and smashes his face with the other. This time, it's Zero's blood that's spilled in the mix. "Let... go... of... me..." He tries ineffectually to whack Bludd with this side of his pistol, all the while struggling to breathe through his broken nose and constricted throat. >> Capt Zero strikes Lt Bludd with Punch. << The pistol catches Bludd on the temple, sending stars through his vision for a moment. The blow doesn't slow him down though: he swings his arm at Zero, attempting to slam his elbow into the side of his head. >> Lt Bludd misses Capt Zero with Bash. << Capt Zero pulls away from Bludd, recovering his wits slightly. "Get away from me!" he yells, the ragged edge of fear in his voice for the first time. He lashes his boot out at Bludd, trying to drive him away and down the hill. >> Capt Zero strikes Lt Bludd with Kick. << The kick catches Bludd in the ribs, knocking him off-balance. He teeters on the edge of the hill momentarily, quickly crouching and scrambling for purchase. He charges back toward Zero, screaming in wordless rage and hurling himself bodily at his long-time tormentor. >> Lt Bludd critically strikes Capt Zero with Blow! << Zero screams and falls back, hitting the ground hard and losing his gun, the blood on his face lit by the headlights of his car behind him... Capt Zero says, "Damn... you... get... off... me!" He swings a fist at Bludd's head, finally starting to lose his own cool demeanor. >> Capt Zero strikes Lt Bludd with Slam. << Zero's fist strikes Bludd in the jaw, knocking out a few teeth in the process. He doesn't back down, bringing as much of his weight and his anger to bear as possible as he clasps his hands together and swings them at Zero's head. >> Lt Bludd strikes Capt Zero with Blow. << Capt Zero gets Optimus-Prime-NEVER! punched, and his own face snaps around, spraying blood along the gravel. Zero falls back again, and lashes out another wild kick as he collapses on his back, overwhelmed by Bludd's months of pent-up rage. >> Capt Zero misses Lt Bludd with Kick. << Bludd moves aside, half-stumbling in the gravel, and avoids Zero's kick. He takes a few running steps and slams his heel down toward Zero's face, a fantasy view of the man's skull collapsing under his foot flickering across his consciousness. >> Lt Bludd strikes Capt Zero with Kick. << Capt Zero erks as his nose is smashed and his teeth caved in. He straggles in the dust, grabbing a handful of dirt and gravel to throw at Bludd's face in an attempt to blind him enough to get back on his feet. >> Capt Zero fails his generic combat roll against Lt Bludd. << Bludd doesn't react to the haphazard attempt to blind him, but reaches down to grab Zero by his shirt, intending to slam him against the car. >> Lt Bludd strikes Capt Zero with Throw. << Capt Zero says, "Preasss... preeees... ah'm sally... you'll family id okah... they'dd nod eben heah..." He struggles to speak through his broken face. The fight has gone out of him. Now that the shoe is on the other foot, he's folded like a card table and seems to be begging for his life. Bludd holds Zero up against the car, ready to slam him into it again, when he hears the man attempt to speak. He stares dumbly at Zero for a moment. "What?" Capt Zero struggles to make himself understood. "Your... family... isn't here. We never had them. By the time we got here, Cobra was gone... the town... empty. All.. a show..." Capt Zero says, "Please... please... let me go. Take the car... You're free.... no one .. was hurt." "You fucking liar," Bludd snarls. "Y've done nothin' but lie t'me from day one! There ain't one good reason I shouldn't /end/ y'right here an' now!" For the moment, though, he doesn't. Capt Zero lays back across the car hood, blood and tears streaming down his broken face. "I... I don't know how to ploove..." He seems desperate, but unconvincing. "Y'can't!" Bludd shrieks, his voice breaking. "I don't b'lieve ya! Y'took m'family from me, ever'thin' I ever cared about is /gone/ 'cos o' /you/ an' yer damn government goons!" Capt Zero says, "I... I'm solly! I'm solly! Don't kill me!" He's not so threatening now. "Just... go. I'll tell them you'le dead. You can ger away! Fine your family..." He scrabbles at the car hood, pushing against the ground with his heels. "Yer pathetic. If I kill y'now y'won't be round t'make anybody else's life miserable." Bludd stares into Zero's bloodied face. "If there's one good thing t'come outta this, it'll be that there's one less sadistic bloody bastard in th'world. It won't bring back me family, but ... nothin' will, now." Capt Zero says, "They'de fine... I plomise, they'le fine!" Bludd reaches out with his foot and drags Zero's dropped sidearm toward him. Still holding Zero with one hand, he leans over to pick it up. "Yer promises mean nothin' t'me," he says, looking over the weapon with a practised glance. Capt Zero's bloodshot eyes widen. "Wlut are you going to do?" Bludd's face splits in a feral grin. "Don't worry," he says, holding the gun up to Zero's face, "it'll only hurt for a second." Capt Zero says, "Noooo!" Without another word, Bludd pulls the trigger, shattering Zero's skull. The grin fades as bone fragments and blood droplets splatter against his face. Category:2013 Category:Logs